


Atque anguis Avium: Year One

by tsugumii



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsugumii/pseuds/tsugumii
Summary: Ollie Potter's first year in Hogwarts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Atque anguis Avium: Year One

Jacob Potter traces the callouses of his knuckles and sighs.

He is exhausted.

Six long years he’s trapped himself in the Cursed Vaults – condemning himself to his fate. Surely any man would’ve gone mad with years of isolation, but there is no rest for the weary – especially not for Jacob Potter. His body and mind, if left to run amok, would be a breeding ground for destruction. Ever since he was born, Jacob knew he was different – blessed with the magical energies of the two strongest wizards of the century, he could perform magic far beyond one could imagine.

But every blessing comes with a curse. And with such magical talent, it came with a heavy price. Jacob did not understand how or why, but he shared a deep connection with the fallen Dark Lord, Voldemort himself. As he grew older, he found it more difficult to curb the inner rage he felt when looking at his family. The burning desire to attack them, hurt them – make them _pay_. These uncharted feelings worried Jacob deeply; if it wasn't for his strong magical ability, he would not be able to control these innate desires. He feared that he may one day lose control and attack the ones he loved the most – his family. When Jacob enrolled in Hogwarts and heard of the legendary myth of the cursed vaults, he felt a glimmer of hope for the first time in many years. It was said that upon finding the secrets of the vaults, the reward would be the seeker's deepest desire. He yearned nothing more than to have this aberrant connection with Voldemort cut off once and for all.

Wise men said, only fools rush in – and a fool he was for ever thinking that finding the cursed vaults would allow him to live a normal life. The whole thing was a ruse orchestrated by R, and before Jacob had realised what was happening, he was trapped and felt Voldemort slowly feasting on his magical energy. Summoning the remainder of his magic, Jacob placed a curse on himself – _Neither of us will leave this place until my blood dyes the door red._

He may never see the light of day again.

 _Well, at least my family is safe, and Voldemort can’t take full control of me as long as we’re both stuck here_ , Jacob mused. It was this thought that kept him going every day. Any attempts of Voldemort taking over his body and attempting to harm it for blood would result in him bleeding out and the both of them going down, a risk far too big for Voldemort to take. 

Today, however, is different. His counterpart was in an excellent mood. A twisted smile flickered on his face as he felt sheer joy course through his veins. _Fuck_ , Jacob thought, as he struggled to redirect his focus on maintaining control of his mind. He felt his body go slack as Voldemort snuffed out the remains of his self-control. Before long, his grey, soulless eyes flickering slowly before being enveloped in an icy blue glow.

“You are a fool, Jacob Potter.” An unceremonious, hoarse whisper escaped Jacob’s lips.

“I don’t need your blood to leave this place - I just need your clueless brother to shed his blood in order to break _our_ curse. You two share the same blood, after all. If memory serves… his first year at Hogwarts should begin soon.” Jacob felt sick as he broke into uncontrollable laughter that wasn't his.

Anger and fear coiled in his stomach. Jacob’s eyes flashed dangerously- _get out_ , _get OUT_ , he screamed, before the blues of his eyes washed out into the familiar grey. He clenched his fists tightly and bit back a snarl.

_Don’t look for me, Ollie._

…+++…

“But Papa, I don’t want to get school supplies. _The Daily Prophet_ is going to stalk us again, I _know_ it.”

The undignified whining of Ollie Potter echoed throughout the manor. Draco gave his son a withering look.

“Shouldn’t you be excited? You’re going to go Hogwarts! You’re going to get your first wand, new robes, ne-“

“New pet?” Ollie gave him a hopeful look.

“I didn’t say that,” Draco sniffed, slightly affronted that his son would interrupt him mid-sentence. “…but yes, if you promise not to be difficult. Aren’t you satisfied with Ladon, anyway? How many students in Hogwarts do you reckon have a royal albino snake for a pet?”

Ollie raised a questioning brow at his father. “Honestly, Papa, it’s like you forget that owning a rare breed like Ladon is _illegal_ and he shouldn’t be sighted anywhere at Hogwarts unless you want him to be taken away. I’d have to keep him in my dormitory or hidden in my robes; I want a pet that I can interact freely with.”

“What pet would you like then, Ollie?”

Ollie’s eyes lit up as his dad strode into the dining room carrying his younger sister, Lyra, in his arms. Lyra giggled and blew Harry a wet kiss as he placed her on her chair. Ollie promptly arranged Lyra’s cutlery for her and sauntered to the fridge to get her a glass of her favourite apple juice. The manor was littered with a mix of extravagant magical architecture and… muggle appliances, much to the disdain of the house elves. Ollie didn’t mind though – Papa was a great interior designer and he knew how to make things work. Besides, muggle appliances are pretty useful, once you get the hang of it. Ollie smiled as he felt his younger sister give his hand a grateful squeeze after he passed her daily cup of apple juice to her.

“…What pet would you like?” Harry repeated, his mouth full of toast. Draco shot him a look of disgust – talking while eating gets crumbs _everywhere_.

“Oh!”, Ollie was so caught up in preparing Lyra’s dinner that he completely forgot to reply.

“I think I’d like an owl of my own. A grand, fine one - so it can carry all the treats you and Papa send me from home,” Ollie finished with a grin.

Harry gave his son a knowing smile and ruffled his hair. “Sounds good to me. Ready to go to Diagon Alley after you’re done with dinner? We can bring Lyra along to Fortesque’s after for some ice-cream after you’re done stocking up on school supplies.” Lyra nodded enthusiastically upon hearing the words _ice-cream_.

Ollie let out a resigned sigh. “Do we have to use glamour spells again? We always do that when we go to big places, so we don’t get noticed by the crowd. I don’t like those spells,” he mumbled. “It makes me feel all _funny_. ”

Harry finished up his dinner, muttered a quick wandless spell and the dirty dishes hovered to the sink and started to self-wash. He walked over to Ollie’s side before leaning down to face his son - his eyes were so green and wide, he looked so vulnerable and afraid. That had to _change_.

“Ollie. It’s time to be brave and face the world now. You shouldn’t be afraid of others knowing who you are,” Harry said softly.

“I don’t want people to treat me differently just because I’m a Potter,” he whispered.

Harry gave Ollie a sad smile. “I know, Ollie. It’ll be okay, just stay close to me and Papa while we’re at Diagon Alley. You’ll see that it’s not that bad after all.” Harry gave Ollie’s shoulder a tight squeeze before leaving the dining room to prepare for their outing. Ollie could sense his father's worry for him and was instantly filled with a firm resolve to prove that he was strong. He placed his dishes into the sink before quickly thanking Papa for dinner and heading to his room to change.

…+++…

Diagon Alley was _huge_.

It wasn’t the size of Diagon Alley that disturbed Ollie - it was the many eyes that were cast on him and his family. Ollie could faintly hear the whispers of the crowd going, " _Isn't that the Potters' second son?_ " He squeezed his dad’s hand tightly to reassure himself that everything would be alright. Ollie took a deep breath. _Okay,_ _I can do this_ , he thought _. I’ve got to show Dad and Papa I can be independent, so they won’t worry about me when I’m in Hogwarts._

“Dad? May I go pick out my school supplies myself? I’ll be alright. You, Papa and Lyra can go to Honeydukes to get her some chocolate, I think she misses the orange flavoured ones ever since we ran out of them at home.” Ollie hoped that he sounded confident enough for his parents to trust him to go off on his own. Harry grinned and handed Ollie a bag of galleons. _Bingo._

“Okay, Ollie. We’ll meet you in Fortesque’s after we’re done with Honeydukes.”

Ollie nodded and gave his parents and Lyra a quick hug before shoving the bag of galleons into his robes. He winced as the weight of the galleons made his robes sag in an unfashionable manner. _I hate having so much money_ , Ollie thought. He quickly grimaced when he realised he sounded like a brat and hollowly promised himself he wouldn't do that again.

With free reign, Ollie had no idea where to begin purchasing his school supplies. He frowned as he scanned the busy streets of Diagon Alley before catching a rickety old sign that said _Ollivander’s._ _That’s the wand shop! I’ll start there first before moving onto my other errands_ , Ollie reassured himself. With quick steps, Ollie strode over to Ollivander’s. The prospect of getting an official wand finally started being exciting to him- he could finally learn spells and be like Jacob! _Although Jacob was much more powerful, he could do most of his spells wandless despite still being a kid and-_ Ollie’s smile slid off his face as the memories of Jacob slowly started to overwhelm him. He had been missing for six years now, he just vanished without any explanation. Ollie gripped his arm in discomfort as he remembered how much Dad and Papa and he cried, waiting everyday for a sign that Jacob was still out there- that he was still alive, but nothing. As days turned to months and months turned to years, his family slowly went back to their normal lives, but Jacob was a gaping wound that was left untreated. Ollie was so caught up in reminiscing that he didn’t notice running headfirst into a dark brunette boy with thick glasses.

“Ow!”

Ollie winced as the boy tumbled backwards, spilling the contents of his bag. Quills, cracked ink pots and books strewn messily everywhere on the floor, as the boy cursed silently before taking out his wand. He cast a quick _Reparo_ on the ink pots and slowly put everything back in his bag. Ollie just stared dumbly as his brain fought to find the right words to apologize to the boy for the trouble he’d just caused.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Ollie began uncertainly, eyes mirroring his worry as he observed for any sign of hostility coming from the boy. To his surprise, the boy just grinned sheepishly and picked himself up.

“It’s nothing serious. I’m just glad the ink didn’t spill on my textbooks, I wouldn’t want to have to buy them again before I even started school,” the boy joked.

Ollie studied the boy’s facial features – dark skin with a pointed nose, neatly arranged dark-brown locks and a pair of chestnut-brown eyes that hid behind thick glasses. A friendly face. Ollie felt his shoulders relax as he realised this boy was just like him, starting his first year of Hogwarts.

“You alright there? Oh- I forgot to introduce myself – I’m Rowan. Rowan Khanna. I’m assuming by your confused expression that you’re going to be a first year just like me. If you’d like, we could be friends?” The boy asked nervously. Ollie smiled softly at him before nodding.

“Sure, let’s be friends. I’m Ollie. Ollie…”, Ollie closed his eyes momentarily before continuing.

“…Potter.”

As expected, Rowan’s eyes grew as wide as saucers as his jaw dropped.

“You’re _Ollie Potter_ ?!” Rowan yelped as Ollie hurriedly hushed him before they drew anymore unnecessary attention to themselves. “Ollie Potter, as in, _Harry Potter’s son_?”

“Yes, why don't you say it louder, I don't think the people at the back of the alley heard you,” Ollie said drily. Rowan did a complete personality switch from what he originally was; he went from being firm and clear-headed to… some kind of fanboying personality. Ollie sighed – he knew this would happen, he just didn’t think it would happen so soon. Rowan noticed Ollie’s face dropping and he forced himself to settle down and act more natural.

“Sorry, it’s just… a lot to take in, you know?” Rowan said sheepishly, arms tucked behind his back as he glanced apologetically at Ollie. Ollie looked defeated. “It’s okay, I should’ve expected it. I’d like us to just be friends like normal, though. I don’t want my family to affect my relationships with other people…” Ollie’s voice trailed off anxiously. Rowan grabbed Ollie’s arm and gave it a tight, reassuring squeeze. “Got it. No more mentioning of your family,” Rowan said firmly. Ollie gave him a grateful smile before realising he’s probably spent half an hour standing outside Ollivander’s and he hasn’t gotten any of his errands done.

“ _Shit_ ,” Ollie swore loudly before apologizing to Rowan. “I’m supposed to meet my parents at Fortesque’s in half an hour, and I haven’t gotten any of my school supplies yet.” He slapped a hand on his forehead as panic started to settle on him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you get your books from Flourish and Blott’s – we share the same year so we’d have the same textbooks! I still have the list of Year One books you need since I purchased them earlier before. You go ahead and get your wand from Ollivander’s, it takes a while for a wand to find its owner. I reckon you wouldn’t be done so soon considering you’re…” Rowan gave Ollie a knowing look before continuing, “…a special case. I’ll help you get some quills and notebooks too if you’d like.”

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary, thanks, my grandfather gave me his collection of quills and notebooks with my family name engraved on it,” Ollie shuddered as he replied. Rowan snorted as he pushed Ollie towards the doors of Ollivander’s before turning tail and rushing off to Flourish and Blott’s.

Ollie liked Rowan.

…+++…

“Hey, Mr Ollivander? I’d like to purchase a wand, please.”

Ollie coughed as he walked into the dust-filled shop. It was old and falling at its seams. _There’s only one wand shop in Great Britain, shouldn’t he earn enough to pay for repairs?_ Ollie shook off his thoughts as Ollivander returned from the backroom, placing 3 different boxes in front of him. Ollie stared dumbly at Ollivander, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do.

“There are 3 wands best suited to you, Mr Potter. I’m surprised you chose to come to my shop for a wand, considering your brother owns a _Gregorovitch_ wand,” Ollivander spat out. Ollie scoffed. “There isn’t anything you have to worry about, Jacob never really used his wand much, anyways.” Ignoring the mystified look on Ollivander’s face, Ollie carefully unravelled the first box. It was tinted with a touch of rose-gold. Ollie gingerly touched the wand and almost immediately, angry green flames erupted from its tip, threatening to envelop the old shop in its hellfire. Ollie yelped and quickly dropped the wand before looking at Ollivander for help. To his surprise, the old man just simply shook his head and briefly waved his wands before the embers dissipated. He handed Ollie the second wand. Ollie took it in hand with a look of dread in his eyes- he nearly burned down Ollivander’s shop by holding the wrong wand earlier! Who knew what this wand was capable of doing, if Ollie wasn’t its chosen owner.

As his fingers gripped on the wand tightly, Ollie closed his eyes shut and waited…

A warm glow connected his wand to his fingertips; a few brief sparks shot out of the wand and that was it.

“Interesting… To think you’d share a similar wand core to your brother…” Ollivander’s voice trailed off, as he submerged deep in his thoughts.

“Pardon…?” Ollie asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Ollivanded let out a tut of disapproval at Ollie’s lack of wand knowledge. “Your brother has a Gregorovitch wand; he used to make wands using thestral hair core. I did not think it was a suitable material and thestral hair wands’ maximum potential could only be reached by a master of death; far too specific for your average witch or wizard. It so happens Jacob Potter owns a thestral hair core wand, and now you do too,” Ollivander explained. Ollie shifted in discomfort. Unsure of what to say in reply to Ollivander, but he quickly paid for his wand and exited the shop.

“Ollie!” Rowan waved as he proudly raised up a satchel with Ollie’s new books in it. Ollie thanked Rowan for his help as he recalled what happened at Ollivander’s to him.

“A thestral hair core?! Ollie, that’s wicked! The only other person I know to own a wand with such a rare core is Dumbledore himself,” Rowan exclaimed.

“That’s ominous,” Ollie said mournfully as he took the satchel from Rowan. “I just have to go to Madam Malkins to pick up the robes Papa ordered for me, wanna come with?” Rowan nodded as the two trudged along the uneven path towards the shop.

When the boys arrived at Madam Malkins, they saw a girl with fashionably torn stockings sitting at the side with a scowl on her face.

“I told you, I want it in black! Purple is a hideous color,” she growled at the poor shop assistant who yelped and scrambled to the back of the shop to find the appropriate stock.

“Imagine being so unpleasant,” Ollie drawled and rolled his eyes before sitting on a nearby sofa. Rowan eyed the girl and Ollie nervously as he sat next to him.

The girl donned short, messy dark-brown hair, had bangs that were such a prominent orange that stood out like a sore thumb. Her messily done dark eyeliner did not suit her sharp, angry violet eyes. To Rowan’s utter dismay, she sauntered over to their sofa, looking extremely offended.

“I heard you. I think the only thing unpleasant here is your face,” she said, her voice laced with venom.

Rowan swivelled his head to Ollie, awaiting his response with baited breath. He almost feels like crying when Ollie rummages through the satchel and started reading the first chapter of _Hogwarts: A History_ aloud, refusing to acknowledge her existence.

The girl snarled before grabbing Ollie’s book and flinging it across the room. “I’m Merula Snyde, the soon to be strongest witch in Hogwarts, and you’ll do well to stay out of my way!”

“I am staying out of your way,” Ollie said pointedly. “Well, I was until you decided to throw my book on the floor and make a complete fool out of yourself. If you wanted my attention that badly, just ask for it next time.” Ollie calmly made his way to the corner of the shop to retrieve his book and A snort escaped from Rowan as he realised how ridiculous the situation was. His laughter died soon enough as the witch – no, Merula, reached for her wand and shoved its tip at Ollie’s throat, her eyes glinting maliciously.

“You will learn not to mock me. Flipendo! – “

“Ollie!” Rowan cried. He didn’t have enough time to react – he didn’t even learn any defensive spells yet, Merlin, Ollie was going to get hurt and –

“Protego Maxima!” A shimmering blue shield encasted around Ollie and this tall, mystery man, shielding them from Merula. Merula let out a cry of dismay as her knockback jinx rebounded against the shield and hit her with full force. She tumbled into a row of mannequins at the side, causing all of them to topple on her. She hissed in pain as she struggled to break free from the mannequins' grasp.

“Are you okay? Did she hurt you? I told Harry this was a bad idea to let you go off by yourself,” The tall man muttered fretfully as he knelt down and gave Ollie a big hug. Rowan was barely able to study the man’s face as Merula angrily emerged from the graveyard of mannequins.

“…You! You dare…”, Merula’s face drained as she faced the tall man. Her sudden fear of the mysterious man piqued Rowan's interest - she did not see like a person who was afraid of anything. This mysterious man had sharp, pointed features on his face that complimented his cold, grey eyes which seemed to be ablaze with fury. His hair was like Ollie’s; platinum but neatly done, though a stray hair was left dangling in front of his face during his confrontation with the young witch.

“…You’re Draco Malfoy. Your family is full of Death Eaters,” she begin to babble as she backed away slowly from Ollie and him.

“ _Ex_ -Death Eaters,” Draco corrected coldly. “Now if you excuse me, I’d like to pick up my _son’s_ order and leave.”

Merula looked utterly terrified. She took one last look at Ollie and bolted from the shop.

“Sorry, Papa,” Ollie said miserably. “I just didn’t want to make a scene and attack anybody, I didn’t want to make the headlines for doing something bad.” Ollie’s eyes glimmered dangerously as he fought to hold back tears. Rowan was suddenly painfully aware of how he was intruding on a personal family moment. Luckily, Ollie and his father seemed to not notice he was still there.

Madam Malkin herself suddenly appeared from the backrooms, screeching about how her shop was in utter disrepair and chaos. She froze upon seeing Draco and she quickly scampered back to pick up a giant bag before handing it to him.

“I apologize for the mess, a young witch was attacking my son in your shop and I was just protecting him. I didn’t mean for her to fall and mess up your mannequins,” he apologized short and sincerely.

“Not to worry at all, Sir,” she simpered and bowed as Draco and Ollie headed for the shop’s exit.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Rowan, I completely forgot you were still here!” Ollie exclaimed as he scrambled to Rowan’s side.

“It’s okay, I’m used to being in the background anyways,” Rowan mused. He turned to face Draco before giving him a nervous smile.

“Nice to meet you, sir – I’m a new friend of Ollie’s, we met outside Ollivander’s.”

Draco shook Rowan’s hand and his face softened.

“It’s nice to know Ollie has such a well-mannered friend. If you’d excuse us though, Ollie has to get his new pet owl and also go for a family appointment at Fortesque’s - his sister cannot wait any longer to get her ice-cream,” Draco said. Rowan nodded and waved goodbye to Ollie.

“Catch you on Hogwarts Express?”

“Sure thing,” Ollie grinned at Rowan before bidding him farewell and exiting the shop with his father.  
  


…+++…  
  


The Hogwarts Express was majestic as always; the train’s silver reflected brightly in the sunlight as smoked billowed from its engine. Ollie held his parents’ hands tightly, looking at the train fearfully.

“It’s going to be okay,” Draco said soothingly to Ollie as he buttoned his coat tight.

“Make sure you don’t end up in Slytherin like your father,” Harry said jokingly before shutting up as Draco gave him a look that said I’m going to have to talk to you later."

Ollie nodded absentmindedly as the train horn let out a shrill ring. With one final hug from his parents and Lyra, Ollie stumbled into the train carriage, his trunks dragging along the floor behind him. He boarded the train late – it wouldn’t be an easy feat finding an empty compartment anytime soon. Ollie glanced at every compartment and scowled when he recognised Merula chatting with two other students, a brunette male with a somewhat bigger build and a girl with raven hair covering half her face. With each compartment filled, Ollie felt himself growing increasingly desperate as he reached the last few ones at the end of the carriage – _Where was Rowan, anyway?_

Peeking in carefully in the last one compartment, he saw a pretty blonde girl with sky-blue eyes chatting up a mousey-haired boy, who looked absolutely terrified. The blonde girl noticed Ollie quickly and cheerfully gestured at him to enter. The mousey-haired boy jumped as Ollie sat next to him.

“Hello! I’m Penny Haywood!” the girl chirped as she reached out to take Ollie’s hands to shake her own. Ollie was a bit taken aback by how forward she was but welcomed it regardless. She kicked the boy sitting next to Ollie lightly on the shins.

“O-Ow!” He whimpered before looking back at Ollie. “B-Ben Copper. Sorry if I’m a little jumpy, I just found out that I’m a wizard a few days ago and I’m Muggleborn,” he said miserably. "I don't know what's happening half the time and everything's terrifying."

“No worries, Ben. I’m Ollie Potter.”

Ollie waited for extreme reaction. Nope, nothing. To be fair, Ben was a Muggleborn and probably would have no idea who his dad even was. Penny somehow didn’t seem to care, which was refreshing. He hated being idolised or looked differently for his family, and he appreciated Penny for looking the other way. Ollie began to settle in and get comfortable with his two new friends, when suddenly a familiar tuft of dark-brown hair peeked out the compartment window.

“Rowan!” Ollie cried happily as he slid the compartment door open.

“Ollie! Hullo, sorry I’m late,” Rowan grinned sheepishly. “I misplaced my wand and my mom was going bonkers at me. I’m glad I found it in time though,” he said, patting his left robe pocket.

Ollie quickly introduced his new friends to Rowan and within minutes of chatting, they were all well-acquainted.

“Any snacks for you, m’dears?” A witch tending to the snack trolley asked as she wheeled over to the last compartment.

“I’ll get one of everything, please!” Ollie asked cheerfully as he dumped a bag of galleons into her hands. “Keep the change,” Ollie reminded her gently before helping himself to a fistful of Peppermint Straws. The snack trolley witch hummed happily as she left their carriage.

“Keep the change? I don’t know much about wizarding money but you look like you gave her enough to buy her whole snack trolley,” Ben laughed as he unwrapped a chocolate frog.

“He can afford it, it’s like pocket change to him,” Rowan mused. Ben shrugged, not knowing the hidden meaning behind Rowan’s words. He let out a small scream as the chocolate frog wriggled from his grasp and onto his sweater. The carriage burst into hearty laughter as Ben conducted his grand attempt at getting his chocolate frog back.

Glancing at his newly-made friends in the carriage, Ollie couldn't help but feel as though everything was going to be okay.

  
  



End file.
